I let my fingers do the walking
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Well what can I write in the Summary?.. Abby lets her fingers do the walking ; Smutty


_Disclaimer: not mine..._

_A huge thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta_

_Rating **M**  
_

_A huge thank you to all of you for reading, and reviewing and adding me to the alerts... I hug you all in my mind... you guys are amazing! :)_

_As promised another little story for you to read before my time is finally filled with chemistry and formulas and lab-work again...which is going to be tomorrow... ^^ _

_Here we go a bit of smut for you to enjoy :)_

_R&R! BTW it is a songfic based on the song Fingers by PINK _

* * *

_I let my fingers do the walking…_

_-  
_

Life could sometimes be pretty unfair. I should be home now, with my boyfriend, preferable having wild, passionate, satisfying sex in his basement, the scent of saw dust all around us making me even hotter with every breath I take...

**I'm alone now  
Staring at the ceiling**

**I'm kinda bored now  
I can't sleep**

But where am I? I'm in the lab working some evidence for another team.

While the devices do their job I'm doomed to be bored to the bone, staring around the lab, finally fixing my gaze upwards to the ceiling.

On a normal day/night I would be asleep by now, without a question – satisfied.

But I can't sleep, well, I could sleep, but I shouldn't....Not till I'm finished with the evidence.

**And you only can make my life complete**

**and when you come you slip into a dream  
**

I close my eyes and let the image of my man dance around my mind.

With a soft sigh I open my eyes again to glance to the watch on the monitor.

Right now I think the numerals are mocking me.

**When it's late at night and you're fast a sleep  
**

It is far after midnight. Even you, are asleep now. Not really believing that you are still down working on your boat, not after this tough week.

Suddenly my mind is full of images of what we could be doing right now, if we weren't apart. I could tease you till you were awake, all parts of your body.

Blood rushes downwards and the hot pulsating sensation sets in, that even a thought of you is able to create. It doesn't take long before my mind has produced images of your fingers teasing my heated skin.

Great, I knew it hadn't been a good idea to let my mind drift, now the only thing I could do was easing the need somehow and usually it didn't work to think about crappy things such as Vance, for example.

I open my eyes to look around checking if I'm really alone. My eyes dart to the security cam in the corner of the ceiling and I decide, that it might be better to move to a more secret place for what I'm about to do.

A fraction of a second later I'm in my ballistics lab, the button of my pants open and my hand submerged in my panties.

**I let my fingers do the walking  
I press record I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching  
I let my fingers do the walking  
**

What would I give if those were your fingers I feel? Those talented fingers or those other talented body parts of your tasty physique ...I want to lick your salty skin, I want to taste your lips and feel your body moving with mine. A soft moan escape**s** my lips as I realize how hungry I am for your touch right now. If you only were here right now...I could call you... make you just as hungry as I am, letting you beg for more when I finally come home.

Who should I kid here, you wouldn't beg, you would take me right there on the threshold of your house and I, sure as hell, would beg for all you would be willing to give me and most likely even for more.

**I'm starving  
For some attention**

**I'm begging, pleading, bleeding  
For a suggestion**

Alone the thought of what you were able to do with those talented hands when I come home let me bite down on my lips to muffle the scream of joy that was about to escape from my lips.

**I bite my tongue because I wanna scream  
**

Unaware that I'm not alone anymore, I'm getting closer with every movement of my thumb over my clit. I'm not far away when I open my eyes to find me opposite of the man whose images are bringing me closer to the edge with every second.

**I'm almost there then you turn and look at me**

I'm too stunned to do anything but stare at you for a few seconds, before a wicked grin forms itself on my lips and I continue to touch myself right in front of your eyes.

I can see in those eyes of yours that you wonder if I do let my fingers work their magic often when you aren't around to do it for me.

**When it's late at night and you're fast a sleep  
I let my fingers do the walking  
I press record I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching**

I wonder what you would do if you'd find out that at night when I'm home alone, the thought of you makes me touch myself on a regular basis, didn't you wonder why I'm happy and relaxed when I come to work even though we had been apart the night before?.. I guess you don't wonder anymore...

**Rewind and you will see  
while in the morning I'm happy  
Right there on the TV screen**

I wonder if you do the same when I'm not there with you...

My breathing becomes erratic and my legs are about to give in as I scream my release into your offered mouth.

**(¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!) "I'm cumming, I'm cumming" **

-

I can't stop myself from moving against you, rocking my pelvis against yours as I moan through my bliss.

**I'm restless**

I can taste the coffee on your tongue, you always need your caffeine, just like me. We're the perfect match.

**  
You need some caffeine**

Maybe that is the reason why I'm still nowhere near satisfied, normally I would add a round till I'm wasted and not far away from sleep.

**  
I'm wasted**

If you just could see into my mind what I want from you right now...

**  
If you could only see**

But maybe you are able to see, but still you are reluctant to offer it to me.

You want to tease me. I realize, as your teasing continues, that I want more right now than you are willing to give.

**  
'cause I need more than you are gonna give  
**

I intend to take what I want from you and as I can feel your member pressing against me, not only your mind is up for more.

**  
When it's late at night and you're fast a sleep**

I nibble at your neck as my hands move to your belt buckle. In a matter of seconds I have freed you from the tight prison.

**  
I let my fingers do the walking**

I just have time to get rid of my pants and panties before you lift me up and enter me without further ado.

Our tongues are dueling with each other, as we rock against each other fighting for control over our bodies.

While all our friends are at home fast asleep not knowing what interesting things they could witness in my lab.

**  
I press record I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching**

**...**

FIN**.  
**

What is the verdict?**  
**


End file.
